icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1980–81 QMJHL season
The 1980–81 QMJHL season was the 12th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league inaugurated three new trophies for players. The Marcel Robert Trophy is first awarded to the "Best Scholastic Player" and the Mike Bossy Trophy is first awarded to the "Best Professional Prospect" for the upcoming NHL Entry Draft. The league created a second Rookie of the Year award. The existing Michel Bergeron Trophy became the "Offensive" Rookie of the Year award, and the Raymond Lagacé Trophy is first awarded to the "Defensive" Rookie of the Year. Ten teams played 72 games each in the schedule. The defending champion Cornwall Royals finished first overall in the regular season, winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won their third, and second consecutive President's Cup, defeating the Trois-Rivières Draveurs in the finals. The Royals went on to win their third, and second consecutive Memorial Cup championship at the 1981 Memorial Cup tournament. Team changes * The Sorel Éperviers remained in Sorel, Quebec after a mid-season move the previous season. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Alain Lemieux was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 49 points (18 goals, 31 assists). ;Quarterfinals * Cornwall Royals defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 3. * Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Montreal Juniors 4 games to 3. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1. * Sherbrooke Castors defeated Sorel Éperviers 4 games to 3. ;Semifinals * Cornwall Royals defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 3. * Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 3. ;Finals * Cornwall Royals defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 4 games to 1. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Corrado Micalef, Sherbrooke Castors * Left defence - Pierre Sevigny, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right defence - Fred Boimistruck, Cornwall Royals * Left winger - Normand Lefrancois, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Centreman - Dale Hawerchuk, Cornwall Royals * Right winger - Sean McKenna, Sherbrooke Castors * Coach - Andre Boisvert, Sherbrooke Castors ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Michel Dufor, Sorel Éperviers * Left defence - Robert Savard, Cornwall Royals * Right defence - Gilbert Delorme, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Left winger - Normand Léveillé, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Alain Lemieux, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right winger - Jean-Marc Gaulin, Sorel Éperviers * Coach - Bob Kilger, Cornwall Royals * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Cornwall Royals *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Cornwall Royals *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Sorel Éperviers ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Dale Hawerchuk, Cornwall Royals *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Dale Hawerchuk, Cornwall Royals *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Alain Lemieux, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Michel Dufour, Sorel Éperviers *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Fred Boimistruck, Cornwall Royals *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Dale Hawerchuk, Cornwall Royals *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Claude Verret, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Billy Campbell, Montreal Juniors *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Claude Verret, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Francois Lecomte, Montreal Juniors References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons